


I️ Got You

by sappho3010



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hurt Raphael, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: What if Simon was the one who saved Raphael from burning in 3x04?





	1. Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/gifts).



> This was requested forever ago, but I'm just publishing now because I'm the absolute worst person ever (and also finals).

It was a bit unconventional for a vampire to be included on a Shadowhunter mission, but Clary figured who could be better suited to help deal with a vampire problem than a vampire. 

And so, Simon had begrudgingly agreed to come along with Clary in the hunt for the rogue vampire that the two knew little about. 

Clary had finally picked up a tracking signal on the missing mundane and they went to the location that it led them to.

The two began to walk down the stairs when Simon put his arm in front of Clary, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Wait, I️ think I️ hear something,” Simon said. 

He continued to walk down with caution, knowing that the two friends were not alone. 

In spite of Simon’s warnings, Clary still remained close behind. It was technically her mission, after all. 

Clary drew her dagger, ready to fight whoever or whatever was lurking in the shadows. 

“Looking for something?” a high pitched raspy male voice said. 

Clary and Simon both whirled around to see a vampire standing there. He was a husky a man with messy brown hair. He was adorned with a lab coat that was stained with dirt and blood. His fangs were bared, and his gaze was fixed on Clary, who he seemed to think would make a nice snack. 

“We know you’re thirsty. We’re not gonna hurt you. Just take us to your sire,” Clary said. 

“Not a chance!” the vampire hissed before charging toward Clary. 

Before he even got the chance to attack her, Simon jumped in front of Clary and shoved the vampire into the shelf, causing it to break. 

He quickly got back up, lunging at Clary once again. Clary attempted to strike him with her dagger several times, but he dodged each swipe. 

It wasn’t long before he managed to get a grasp on the angel blooded girl, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

When he was about to bite into her neck, Simon came in once again and tore the vamp away from the Shadowhunter. 

He then turned and lunged toward Simon, to which Clary responded by shoving her dagger in through the back of his head. The blade of the dagger stuck out through the newborn fledging’s mouth before his body turned into dust. 

Simon attempted to mask the look of horror on his face. He knew that his best friend was technically doing her job, but he was unable to become desensitized to the killing of Downworlders, especially not his own kind. 

Clary opened her mouth to say something to Simon. Perhaps it was an apology. However, he never found out as they were interrupted by the sound of screaming. 

Simon didn’t waste any time. Without saying a word, he immediately rushed toward the sound. This led him to the roof, where he heard the screaming intensify. He became even more alarmed when he recognized it as Raphael’s voice. 

Simon attempted to push the door open, but it didn’t budge. Realizing it was blocked off somehow, he then used much more force, his vampire strength causing the door to swing open. 

Raphael was lying on the roof, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black shorts. He screamed out in pain through his fangs, attempting to get out of the sun, but remaining unsuccessful due to the chain that bound his burning ankle to the roof. 

Simon ran toward the distressed clan leader and began to attempt to break the chain. 

When the chain finally budged, he grabbed Raphael and rushed him inside. 

When they were out of the sun, Raphael, still healing from the burns, had no choice but to learn on Simon to stay upright. Still he attempted to stand, which he was unable to do. Simon caught him before he fell. 

“Hey, I️ got you,” Simon whispered. “I️ got you.” 

“Are you okay?” Simon asked. 

Breathing heavily, Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve been better, fledging,” Raphael retorted. “And what do you care anyway?” 

Despite being his normal sarcastic self, his breaths were uneven as he was still recovering from the pain. His fans were still bared and his face was stained with tears. 

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. 

“What happened?” he heard Clary’s voice say behind him. 

He turned his head slight and could see her astonished expression through his peripheral. 

Raphael groaned. 

“I️ was trying to get a lead on a vampire. I️ tried to take her down on my own, but she got the upper hand,” he answered. 

Not even giving the man a second to recover, Clary continued to question him. It was official Clave business after all, and therefore she did not have time for pleasantries. 

“Who is she?” Clary asked. 

Raphael took a few more labored breaths. He hesitated to answer the question. 

“I don’t know,” he finally replied. 

He turned his attention back toward Simon, but this time, there was a hint of pleading in his eyes. 

“Clary, you go, I’ll take care of Raphael,” Simon said, looking at Clary. 

Clary shook her head. 

“Simon, I️ just need to ask him a few more questions,” she said. 

Simon looked directly into Clary’s eyes. 

“Clary, listen to me. He said he doesn’t know anything and I️ believe him. Leave us,” Simon said, his voice quiet and even. 

Clary sighed, but she resigned with a solemn nod. She may not have entirely trusted Raphael, but she trusted Simon, and Simon trusted him, so perhaps that was enough. 

She shot Simon a look that from their years of friendship he knew to mean “be careful”. 

He replied with a head nod and a slight smile. 

With that, Clary began making her way down the staircase. 

“Raphael, what do you need? What can I️ do?” Simon asked as soon as the two were completely alone. 

The older vampire glared up at him. 

“Leave,” he said, harshly. 

Simon exhaled. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The tone of the clan leader’s one word would be enough to make any sensible person run for the hills, but this was Simon Lewis we’re talking about. 

“Look, Raphael, I know that you hate me. But after everything you’ve done for me, after everything we’ve been through, after everything I’ve put you through…please, just let me do this. Let me do something,” Simon said softly. 

Raphael was stubborn. He wasn’t one to forgive betrayal, and Simon had already done enough damage as it was. The damage was done and there was nothing that Simon could ever do that would completely erase that. 

However, even with his pride, he was in no place to refuse help of any kind, so he replied with another word once again. 

“Fine.”


	2. I️n Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael begin a long overdue discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sorta dialogue heavy (like all of my writing, sorry) but like it's also because not really much happens plot wise it's more sort of an exploration of character/relationships if that makes any sense at all.

After drinking some blood (curtesy of Simon) which helped the burn heal and changing back into his clothes (which Simon found for him), the two vampires sat leaning again the railway of the staircase as Raphael was still stuck there due to the sun having not yet set. 

Being a Daylighter, Simon could have left, but he chose to stay with Raphael. 

“Thank you, by the way, for saving my life,” Raphael said after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Simon replied, “I️ mean, I️ do sort of owe you after all.” 

Raphael sighed. 

“Don’t think this means we’re even, Daylighter. We’re not even close,” Raphael replied. 

Simon nodded. It was a start at the very least. Simon could work with that. After all, they did have eternity. 

Still, not having the ability to leave well enough alone, Simon decided to push it even further. 

He cleared his throat and began to fidget with his hands. He knew it bothered Raphael, but he was so nervous that he simply couldn’t help it. 

“What happened to you, anyway? I️ mean the other night before I️ uh accidentally, well uh, you remember,” Simon inquired. 

Raphael turned to face the floor. 

“Do you remember my sister, Rosa? You know, the one you threatened to kill?” Raphael asked bitterly. 

Simon bit his lip and nodded. 

“Okay, fine, I️ guess I️ deserve that. Anyway what about her? Is she okay?” Simon asked. 

Raphael was silent and still. He meekly shook his head. 

Rosa was dead. 

Raphael never said those words out loud, but even as oblivious as Simon could be at times, he didn’t need to hear them to put the pieces together. He also took note of the fact that Raphael was shaking. He was in a state that he had never seen him in before. 

“I don’t know why I’m telling this to you of all people. Rosa is…was all I️ had left,” Raphael said breaking the silence. His voice wavered in a way that Simon had never heard before. He was choking up, and clearly on the brink of tears. 

Making a daring move, Simon scooted closer to Raphael and put an arm around him. 

Instead of resisting, Raphael simply leaned his head against Simon’s shoulder. 

“I️ am so sorry, Raphael. I️ had no idea,” Simon said in a voice that was hardly above a whisper. 

Raphael quietly mumbled something in Spanish. Simon couldn’t decipher exactly what he said, but he figured that it wasn’t meant for him and left it alone. 

Raphael shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, too. No one should have to live this life of being forced to live in the shadows and watch your family members and friends move on and grow old and die,” Raphael said thoughtfully. 

Simon pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw. He knew the reality of his situation. He knew his fate the night he had died, but, being much younger than Raphael, it was honestly something that he just tried to avoid thinking about as much as possible. He dreaded the fact that his mother and sister and even Luke and Clary would someday be dead and gone while he would still be 18. 

Also, unlike Raphael, he didn’t have the support of a clan. He would be truly alone in the world. The thought of this made him tense up even more. 

Noticing Simon’s physical change in demeanor, Raphael removed his head from the younger one’s shoulder and faced Simon, who was now staring straight ahead. 

“You’re still so young, I️ shouldn’t have-“ 

“No, it’s okay,” Simon interrupted. “You’re right, and even if I️ do try not to think about it, it’s still there.” 

Despite saying it was okay, his voice was small and broken. 

“You know, as a mundane you were a pain in my ass,” Raphael began. “As a vampire, you’re even worse-“ 

“No offense, Raphael, but this is literally the worst pep talk ever, so please tell me there’s at least a ‘but’ somewhere,” Simon interrupted. 

This earned an eyeroll from the clan leader. He sighed. 

“There is, if you would let me finish. As difficult as you are, I️ did promise to look after you, and I️ am a man of my word,” Raphael concluded. 

Simon blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Does this mean that you’re letting me back into the clan, or…?” Simon inquired. 

To Simon’s surprise, Raphael actually laughed. 

“Not a chance,” Raphael replied. 

Simon looked down at his hands, resigned. 

“What I️ am saying is that you’re still young and so are your friends and relatives. You’ve got time, and time can change a lot of things. So, when you need us, we’ll revisit it then,” Raphael continued. 

Simon’s face lit up. He looked back up and then turned to face Raphael who offered a sympathetic gaze. It wasn’t often, or even really ever, that he got to see this softer side of Raphael, but he liked it a lot. 

“Thanks, Raph,” Simon said quietly. 

Raphael gave him a nod. 

“But know that if you tell anyone in the clan this I️ will make your second death so much worse than the first,” Raphael added. 

Simon’s eyes widened with alarm. 

“Yeah, okay, got it. Geez,” Simon said. 

There were no guarantees of anything. There were no sure signs that Simon and Raphael’s relationship hadn’t been damaged beyond repair. But, there was hope, and there was the promise of eternity to finally make things right, and, just for that one precious moment in time, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I️ can't help it. I'm a sucker for a sappy ending. I️ just had to. I️ love the hope that my boys will be okay again, okay? Also, I️ realized that I️ low-key roast Simon a lot throughout this fic, so I️ just want to reiterate the fact that I️ love him with all of my heart. I️ hope you enjoyed this fic! If you have any requests for me, feel free to let me know in the comments. Also, if you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave kudos (it is greatly appreciated and does not go unnoticed).

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there it is. I'm planning to also publish another chapter just to give a better resolution to this fic. It's currently in the works, but I️ don't want to promise a specific date and not deliver (because apparently I️ really suck at delivery). Also, if you have any requests, let me know (it may take forever, but I'll get to them eventually).


End file.
